harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter (CV)
|blood=Half-blood |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |origin= |dateofsummoning= |severancedate= |status=Killed |titlesinthevoid=Emperor of the Crimson Empire |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |family=*Michael *Theognosia *Ilyas *Dardana *Thoros *Magdala *Damianos *Inanna |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job= |house= |affiliation=*Ancestral Sovereigns *Crimson Empire }} Harry James Potter, the Crimson Emperor, was the founder and leader of the Crimson Empire, and one of the ten Ancestral Sovereigns. He was murdered by the Azure King during the Second Great Conflict. His ascended soul continued to live on as the Void Ghost. Biography Early life Harry Potter was born on 31 July 1980 to Lily and James Potter, members of the Order of the Phoenix at the height of Voldemort’s campaign of terror. From birth, he lived in hiding with his parents after Voldemort marked them for death. They lived in the village of Godric's Hollow, in a home put under the Fidelius Charm for their protection, with Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. They had planned to make Sirius Black their Secret Keeper, but on his advice, changed this designation to Peter Pettigrew, whom they thought would be less suspicious. In a terrible turn of fate, it happened that Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort, and he betrayed the family for his master. On Halloween, Lord Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow, and after disposing of James and Lily Potter, he attempted to kill the young Harry. However, the curse used by Voldemort somehow turned on its master, rendering Voldemort both powerless and bodiless, while leaving Harry with a small wound on his forehead, which later became a lightning-bolt shaped scar. At this, Harry was taken to the house of his maternal aunt, where he would live for the next years, eventually discovering his origins after receiving a letter from Hogwarts School. Summoned into the void After his disciplinary hearing before his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry fell ill, and after being rendered unconscious he awoke in the Great Void. There, he found nine other individuals who had also been transported to the Void in similar fashion. Quickly, the ten discovered that individually, they possessed absolute power over the Void. However, this led to many accidents and mistakes, and soon an accord was struck by the ten - establishing limitations on what abilities they would be able to use individually, and that they would only be able to use such absolute power when in total and voluntary consensus. This event became known in later history as the First Great Conference, and shortly after this event, a new group of people was summoned into the Void. However, these did not possess the powers that the first ten did, only having whatever abilities they already possessed from their native land. Second Great Conference As the population of the Void grew, tribe-like groups were eventually established amongst those that followed the Ten. In Harry's case, the tribes that followed his advice were numbered seventy-four, with each tribe having at least a hundred members. Realizing that new rules had to be established, a second Great Conference was called, and the Ten gathered once more to debate on the necessary changes. While Harry did not provide much input, he agreed with most of the proposals - that only adolescents were to be summoned into the Void, establishing the concept of severance, and that no one other than themselves would be able to harm or sever the Ten. A secret clause was established, that was intended as a deterrent - that the first sovereign to be struck down would not be severed, but instead would die. Crimson Emperor In the years that followed, the tribes that followed Harry not only began to blend with each other, but their structures became even more organized. Although the idea of unification had been mentioned some times, none had ever acted on such proposals. However, as the population of the Void grew and rival tribes also grew in size, they realized that a unified polity would be stronger than a myriad of small tribes. Calling a Diet, all seventy-four tribe leaders gathered and debated on the many unification proposals. The reliance of the tribes on Harry's guidance was such, that a minor proposal to have him as their leader gathered immense support almost instantly. After three weeks of debates, a vote was cast - all tribes would unify under a single entity, with Harry as their commander. Accepting the role that had been given to him, Harry adopted the red and golden colours of Gryffindor and became known as the Crimson Emperor, with his faction becoming the Crimson Empire. War of the Heresiarch Pre-war and the First Great Conflict Dark Ages Death and legacy Appearances *''Chronicles of the Void'' Category:Males Category:Crimson Empire individuals Category:Ten Ancestral Sovereigns Category:Severed Category:Murder victims Category:Deceased Category:Potter family Category:Gryffindors Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Orphans Category:English people